


The Gilded Cage

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedeila likes her cage just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘cages’.

Bedelia stared down the table at Chiyoh, Hannibal though not psychically present, sat unspoken between them.

"You aren't going to kill me?" Bedelia asked casually.

"You aren't trying to kill him," Chiyoh answered with the same ease.

"Not today," Bedeila clarified. "Perhaps one day I will kill him or he will kill me. Time will tell."

"Then you are caged, like me," Chiyoh said sadly.

"So it would seem," Bedelia considered carefully before nodding. "Yes, I rather think I am."

"Will you ever leave your cage?" Chiyoh asked.

"Will you?" Bedeila asked back and though Chiyoh reached out, the table was far too grand for them to touch and Bedelia didn't even attempt to close the distance. She was in no rush to be where Chiyoh was.

Bedeila woke with a start, covering her mouth to mute her gasp and her ragged breath, not wanting to wake Hannibal, sleeping the sleep of the just beside her. Her cage was much stronger, gilded and reinforced by her own bars. She was safer here, in her cage, locked away from herself than she ever would be trying to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
